connect_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobalt King
Joshua "Cobalt King" Dough is a businessman, movie director, and founder of Connex Entertainment. Joshua establishes Connex Entertainment to not create a legitimate business, but to hide the fact that it was actually a corrupted business to lure in Chuck Connex and other contributors for a prophecy. With the help of other criminal masterminds, Dough created a doomsday cult to help succeed in his mission to destroy half the world while presenting himself as the world's sole savior using the Myriad. Joshua had also organized the hit on the Akashi sisters after Ai had found out about Dough's plans. History: Joshua Dough was raised in a poor family living in Montana. After his father had passed away, Joshua suffered from a deep depression. He found escapism through cartoons and comic books, which caused him to lose sight of reality. He then became obsessed with the multiverse theory, especially with fictional worlds. In order to find true escapism, Dough began working on trying to merge the fiction worlds with the real world. As Dough got older, he began to grow obsessive with the concept of fictional worlds existing. He lost all sight of reality and unfortunately became an outcast. One night, Dough heard a loud crash coming from behind his house. As he went to investigate the crash, he realized that a meteorite containing an alien crystal had appeared on his backyard. When Joshua went to retrieve the alien crystal, the crystal began to communicate with Joshua. It told Joshua that it can grant him three wishes, but to fulfill each wish, he must sacrifice a random individual to gain his wish. While he refused to do that, the crystal tempted Joshua, telling him that everything he wished for will be his if he completes his task. As he proceeded, Joshua killed his mother, and was given any wish he desired. Dough wished to summon an individual from the multiverse to prove the existence of the multiverse. This summoned the assassin of Earth 3 known as Copperhead. Dough began his mission to merge the multiverse into one but before he could accomplish that, he theorizes on what kind of worlds he would like to merge together, as he believed it was best for some worlds to collide, not all. Dough decided to invest money to direct and produce a horror film which he hope to turn into a reality once he was able to merge the multiverse together under his vision. Dough asked for his second wish, which was to gain multiple superpowers from durability, electricity, telekinesis, feral imitation, and negative manipulation. Dough with the help of Copperhead, establish Connex Productions, a media company that would play not only as a legitimate business in the eyes of the public but in reality, was created in order to lure in his next sacrifice, which turned out to be an employee. Desperately looking for his target, he hired the likes of two brothers, Chuck and Koob, who were aspiring content creators at the time. Joshua made Chuck the company's spokesperson, which inspired Chuck to create the alias Chuck Connex. Over time, Dough had hired many staff members and aspiring content creators. When Chuck was crafting his fictional universe, Dough took liberties in adding in his own ideas into Chuck's universe, despite Chuck's decision not to. Dough had created a multiverse in Chuck's story and directed and produce most of the stories, which Chuck wasn't satisfied with due to Dough's lack of visual appeal and creative differences. This was Dough's way to tinker around Chuck's continuity knowing that it's likely that Chuck's fictional universe could likely exist once he merges all realities together. While running his company, he had organized a legion of criminal masterminds to further improve his future doomsday plot if it were to be hindered by anyone who would appose or find out about Dough's plans. Three years into the business, one of his staff members, Ai Akashi, had found out about his plans through a red file containing every crime Doug had committed, including the doomsday scenario. Dough realized that Ai was the one he needed to kill and ordered a hit on Ai Akashi. Copperhead was tasked to eliminate her. He successfully did, including killing Ai's sister, Nikushimi, who witnessed the murder of her sister. This caused a chain of events as Chuck was now under heavy fire for being a key suspect in the murders of the Akashi sister. Losing his spokesperson, Dough also lost the Connex Initiative in the process. Dough would then be granted his second wish but was only given one of the five superpowers, which was negative manipulation. The other powers were given to four other individuals which transferred to Dave, Nick, Nova, and Billy Austin. For his final wish, which was to merge the multiverse into one, Dough was tasked to kill the four superhumans. Powers and Abilities * Negative Manipulation: Cobalt King can manipulate the minds of anyone, possessing them with unwanted negative emotions. This also allows him to get what he wants through manipulative negotiations. * Strategist: Before enacting certain plans, Joshua always thinks twice about his outrageous schemes in order to make sure that they'll eventually work. * Film Directing: Joshua has shown some ability in the world of film making thanks to his horror film. * Business Ideology: As a businessman, Joshua understands how to handle his business ventures, which allows him to launder money and afford overpriced merchandises. IRL DRAMA/Inspiration: In 2018, a Twitter account using the "Sludge" identity began his Twitter troll spree which included a threat to sabotage a city in late November while harassing and trolling three Connex Initiative members. Chuck Connex, Billy Austin, and Spectra Helioticity were all Sludge's targets, later Natasha Castelo and MoeYui. Spectra and Chuck has since blocked him due to continuous harassment. Billy seems to be interested in taking Sludge and his account down. During one of the Sludge's twitter sessions, he threatened to leak information about any member of the Connex Initiative only if he was allowed into the group, which they declined due to his inappropriate behaviors towards the group. The first name leak was targeted against MoeYui. Putting more pressure on the group, Chuck and the rest of the Initiative did their best to stop Sludge before it was too late. Sludge was stopped after the group found out his real name. Fearing for his life he left Twitter and abandoned his account. He was never heard from again. Dough's character conception is also inspired by Christian Weston Chandler aka Chris Chan, an Internet personality who is known for creating the Sonichu comics. Chris is also known for being an Internet "man-child", refusing to get a real job outside of his Internet hobby, begging for money from his fans to help his financial needs only to spend it on children's toys, fast food, and video games. In late 2018, Chris confirmed that our universe will merge with all fictional realities. He even has a list of realities that exist within the multiverse, taking the theory as a fact. Category:Villains Category:Canon Category:Criminals Category:Characters